MY Little Fluffy
by Undine Laura
Summary: Cerita dimulai ketika Claire bertemu dengan seekor Anjung kecil. Rate k mungkin untuk ceritanya


YLittle Miki and Little MomoY

**HAi....kembali lagi bersama Laura-chan.. nah...semoga kalian suka yang satu ini.. kita putar CERITANYA!!**

Pada suatu hari.. di sebuah desa bernama _** Mineral Town**_ disitu, lahirlah anak bernama _Claire,_ disitu, dia adalah petani yang sangat baik hati... sampai pada saat dia menemukan seekor anak anjing yang kurus,kecil,dan lemah. Lalu dia menamainya _Momo_. Dan, hari itulah terjadi

Saat itu, tanggal 23 bulan Juni tahun 2003.... di saat pagi hari, pada pukul 08:24 WIB, saatnya _Momo _ bermain bersama_ Claire_... di saat _Claire_ sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaanya.... ya...pekerjaanys sebagai petani, dan peternak

Claire : "Momo!! ayo kita main!!! kakak bikin makanan special buat Momo!!!"

Momo : "guk guk guk guk!!!! guk!!"

Claire : "iya Momo...Adiku Jack sudah menunggu di Taman bersama Stu.."

Momo : "guk!!"

_Lalu..saat mereka pergi ke Taman..dan..bertemu Jack dan Stu.._

Jack : "Hai Momo!! hai kak Claire!!! "

Stu : "kakak dan Momo sudah datang!!!"

Jack : "jadi...ini anjingmu yang terlantar itu.."

Claire : "Ya...kau benar..."

Momo : "Guk!!!;"

_Lalu...sudah 1 jam mereka bemain_

Lalu...tiba-tiba...

Jack : "eh?.. kayaknya...ada suara sesuatu..?"

Stu : "iya juga ya..."

Claire : "hmmm ? ah!! benar!! ya kan Momo?!"

Momo : "guk!!"

???? : "Tolong!!!!!!!! Tolong!!!!! Siapa saja!!! Tollong!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claire : "Momo!!! Ayo!!! kita Tollong anak itu!!"

Momo : "guk!!"

Jack : "cepat banget larinya.."

Stu : benar...

???? : "kak!!! tolong!!!! anjing kecil itu terjepit di selokan!!! dia tak bisa keluar!!!"

Lalu, Momo pun beraksi...

Momo : "Guk!!"

Claire : "MOMO!!!"

???? : "hati hati!!!"

Dan...untungnya Momo selamat dan, anjing yang ketakutan itu juga selamat

Claire : "Momo!!!! (sambil meluk Momo yang basah dan bau selokan) kau hebat!!"

Momo : "guk.." (lesu + kecapean + basah + bau)

???? : "trimakasih banyak ya.... namaku Mika"

Claire : "salam kenal Mika.. namaku Claire..."

Mika : "Senang bertemu denganmu Claire.."

Claire : "ya... aku juga senang"

Mika : "nama anjing ini adalah Miki... walau dia laki-laki... tapi nama Miki cocokan?"

Claire : "ya...sangat cocok!"

Momo : "Guk!!"

Claire : "Momo!!! kamu harus mandi dulu ya! dada Mika!! dada Miki!!"

Mika : "kak!! aku tak punya rumah!!! boleh aku tinggal bersama kakak?"

Claire : "tentu saja boleh!! aku akan sangat senang dapat teman di rumah!!"

Mika : "trimakasih banyak kak.. Miki juga boleh ikut dan mandi di situkan?"

Claire : "Tentu saja Mika!"

Mika : "Trimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kak Claire!!!!"

Momo : "Guk!!"

Miki : "Guk!"

Claire : "hahaha!!"

Lalu... pada malamnya..

Claire : '(Hmmmm... ada perasaan apa ini ya?? rasanya sedih...dan ga enak...

lupakanlah...nanti juga hilang)'

_Lalu...hari ke-2 pun berlangsung..Pagi hari pada jam 07:57 WIB,Saat Claire sedang_

_bekerja.._

Claire : "Mika!!"

Mika: "Ya? ada apa kak?"

Claire : "Sepertinya aku akan sibuk... kau bisa jaga ke-2 anak anjing itu?"

Mika : "Ah! iya! aku akan ajak mereka main.. di kebum saja ya?"

Claire : "Ah!! di peternakan saja!!!"

Mika : "OK!"

Claire : "^_^ makasih ya Mika!!"

Mika : "Sama sama!!"

_Waktu terus berjalan, sekarang jam 11:25 WIB mereka sudah selesai bermain.._

_C_laire : "makasih banyak ya!!"

Mika : "sama sama kak!!"

_Malamnya...saat mereka mau tidur.._

Claire : "perasaan ini...perasaan yang sama..."

_Pada hari ke-3 pada jam 08:31 WIB_

Claire : huaaa!!! aku telat bangun!!!

Claire : "MOMO!!! ?? Momo?? Momo kau di mana?"

Mika : "kak!! Momo hilang!!"

Claire : "Apa?!! Aku akan mencarinya!!! kau jaga rumah!!"

_Di Pantai_

Claire : "dia ga ada..."

_Di alun alun_

Claire : "dia masih ga ada"

_Di lapangan_

Claire : "ah! itu dia si Momo!!"

Claire : "Momo?? kau sedang a.. !!!"

Claire : "Momo!!! Momo!!! Momo!!! Momo bangun Momo!!! MOMO!!! Momo!! "

Claire : "Momo bangun Momo!!! MOMOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Momo : "kaing.....kaing... (dia ditusuk pisau di perutnya)"

Claire : "aku akan bawa ke dokter hewan!!!"

_Lalu Claire membawa Momo le klinik hewan_

Doctor : "keadaan dia mulai membaik... tapi tetap saja masih parah... mungkin..."

Claire : "*hiks* mungkin apa??"

Doctor : "mungkin dia harus di oprasi.."

Claire : "APA?!!! "

Doctor : "ya... penyakitnya itu parah...walau sudah membaik tepi tetap saja..parah"

Claire : "berapa biaya operasinya Doc??"

Doctor : "...karena dia anjing yang baik...jadi.. cukup 20$ (duapuluh dolar) saja"

Claire : "Ini!!! uangku semuanya pas 20$ !! ini!!"

Doctor : ".. trimakasih..Claire.."

_3 Bulan kemudian_

Claire : "kau sudah sembuh total Momo!!"

Momo : "guk!"

Mika : "syukurlah! "

Claire : "^_^ hahaha!!! kau semangat lagi!!"

Mika : "^_^ iya!!!"

Miki : "guk!!"

Momo : "guk!"

Claire : "^_^ akrab sekali ya!!"

Mika : "iya... baguslah!!"

Miki :"guk!!"

Momo : guk!!

Claire : '(aku selalu berpikir...kalau kalian sudah tiada...bagaimana jadinya...)'

Momo : "guk!!"

Mika : ('aku selalu berpikir...kalau kalian sudah tiada..bagaimana jadinya...')

_Waktupun berjalan terus.. sampai 14 tahun kemudian_

Claire : "Momo!!! Miki!!!"

Mika : "mereka ke mana ya kak??"

Claire : "jangan jangan ke lapangan..."

Mika : "ayo kita cari!!"

_Di lapangan mereka menemukan 2 anjing itu dengan keadaan..._

Claire : "itu dia!!"

Mika : "Miki!!! Momo!!! ...!!!!"

Claire : "Momo!!! Miki!!! *hiks* jangan mati!!! kalian..adalah anjing pertamaku..*hiks*"

Mika : "ini...karena umur mereka..yang sudah tua...mereka...sudah...tiada!!!"

Claire : "Momo...kamulah yang udah nyelametin Miki..aku..dan juga MIka.."

Mika : "Miki!! kalau kamu ga ada!!! aku ga bakal bisa besar kayak gini!!!"

Claire : "Miki... kamu..telah membuat hidupku berubah...trimakasih..Miki.."

Mika : "Momo...kamu yang telah menyelamatkan Miki pada saat itu..Trimakasih Momo!"

_Tiba tiba dari kejauhan_

Jack : "!! apa yang terjadi pada mereka!!"

Stu : "Momo, Kenapa kamu mati begitu cepat?! *hiks*"

Mika : "Miki!!MOMO!!!!!"

Claire : "*hiks* Momo...*hiks* Mki..."

Stu : "*hiks* Momo... *hiks* *hiks*"

Claire : "kenapa...BEGITU CEPAT?! (sambil mukul batu gede) aduh...sakit..."

Jack : "bodoh...idiot...dan apalah itu namanya"

Stu : "gimana kalau kita kubur aja??"

Mika : "ngomong ngomong..kenapa ..yang Stu bilang hanya Momo saja...mana Mikinya?"

Stu : "Akukan ga tau kak...trima aja ga aku sebut namanya.."

Mika : "ahhh...!! buang buang waktu aja!!! ayo cepat kita kubur!! =_="

Claire : "i...iya...a..ayo."

Jack : "_ sampai jumpa...Momo...Miki.."

_Lalu mereka mengubur Mereka berdua di kebun yang kosong melompong..dan...mereka membeli tanah itu_

Claire, Stu , Mika , dan Jack : "MOMO!!!! MIKI!!!! KAMI MENYAYANGIMU!! *hiks*.."

_Lalu mereka pulang ke tempat masing masing..dan...Claire melihat arwah Miki dan arwah Momo.._

Claire : '(sampai jumpa Momo...sampai jumpa...Miki..)'

Momo : "guk...kaing.."

Miki : "guk guk.."

Claire : '( sampai jumpa ^_^ )'

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- Trimakasih sudah membaca ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

_Ya...begitulah...betapa setianya anjing sehingga dia membuat hidup kita berubah... kalian...harus meniru sikap mereka...yang sangat setia.... sperrti Momo,Miki dan anjing lain lainya_

_**"Huhuhu....aku aja sampai sedih nulisnya... Ok...semoga kalian suka cerita yang mengharukan ini... kalau bagi kalian ga mengharukan....ya...ga papa sih.. tapi...pasti ada orang yang menganggap ini agak mengharukan...seperti aku!!! OK!!! sampai jumpa di karyaku yang lain.."**_

_**SALAM **_

_**Laura-chan (Undine Laura)**_

_**TAMAT**_


End file.
